


Kinky

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dominant!Reader, F/M, POV Alternating, Pegging, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Submissive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Both Sam and the reader want something less vanilla from their sex life, but they’re worried about scaring the other off with their kinkiness.





	

Sam Winchester is one hell of a beautiful man.

That was your first thought when you were introduced to him by Jody, and it’s a thought you’ve had every day since. It’s a thought you have now, as his body stiffens above you. His head tips forward, hair falling in his face, and a soft groan tears itself from his lips.

“Fuck,” he gasps, relaxing and falling onto his elbows.

You grin, curling your hand around the back of his neck. “Fuck is right.”

He smiles and kisses you softly. “I’ll go get a washcloth and then we should sleep. Dean wants to head out early so we can get to the bunker by lunch.”

“Mmm, sounds like a good plan to me.”

Sam kisses you again and crawls from the bed, tying off and disposing of the condom before grabbing the washcloth that’s folded by the bathroom sink. He wets it quickly and uses it to clean the two of you up. When he’s done, he lays it over the edge of the sink and crawls into bed beside you.

You lay there in the dark for a long time after, feeling the steady beat of his heart against your cheek. It’s not that you’re not satisfied- far from it. Sex with Sam is great; he likes to get a little rough, but his attention is always on you, and he always makes sure you’re taken care of. It’s just… you want more.

You look down at where your fingers are fanned out over his abs and can’t help imagining how he could look with ropes crisscrossing his tan skin; those strong muscles pulled tight, his body at your mercy. Fingers curling into a fist and eyes closing, you try forcing down those dark thoughts. There’s no way Sam would agree to something like that.

* * *

Sam always wakes before you do, so he uses this opportunity to watch you sleep for a moment before getting up. Clean clothes are dug out of his duffle and he strips when the bathroom door is shut behind him. Hot water rains down on his skin, pulling a long sigh from deep in his chest.

Last night was… good. Really good. But sex with you always is. He loves how small and soft you are beneath him, how responsive you are to his touch. He wants more, though. Vanilla is great, but Sam dabbled in some BDSM with Jess back at Stanford, and, honestly? He misses it. It was nice, being able to let go and allow someone else to take care of him. He wants to experience that again.

Sam tilts his head back, letting the water soak his hair. The motel has decent water pressure and he allows himself the luxury of the hot water for a minute or two before quickly washing. You’re still asleep, so Sam leaves a note on his pillow and slips out of the room to get breakfast.

* * *

Waking to an empty motel room is a little disconcerting, but you quickly find the note Sam left. A soft smile curls your lips at his thoughtfulness, and you mozy to the shower yourself. When you emerge from the bathroom, fully dressed and finishing off braiding your hair, Sam is laying breakfast on the small motel table.

“Good morning,” he says, leaning down to kiss you. “Dean wants to leave in a half hour. Sound good?”

“That’s fine with me. Did you get the extra hash browns?”

“Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot?”

You curl your arms around his waist.  “You’re so good to me.”

A soft blush creeps across his cheeks and he ducks his head. It’s honestly adorable and, you dare say, a little submissive. The thought makes your dominant side rear it’s head and you fight to force it down.

After breakfast you make sure you’ve both packed everything and head out to the car. Dean is just putting his own bag in the trunk when he turns to greet you.

“Hey, lovebirds,” he says cheerfully, “ready to head home?”

“Definitely,” you reply.

Sam squeezes your hand in his and holds the door for you as you slide into the back seat. Hopping into the passenger seat, your hand automatically comes up to rest on the back of his neck. He relaxes into your touch, head tipping back a little bit. His hair is soft against your skin and you wonder if he likes having it pulled.

You keep your hand there for a long while, tracing small shapes on his skin with your fingertips. Sam seems content to let you. The drive is quieter, too; less bickering between the boys. When Dean puts on music you know Sam doesn’t like, the younger brother stays quiet and leans back against your hand. It raises questions in your mind, but they’re not questions you can ask in front of Dean. They’ll have to wait until the privacy of the room you share with Sam in the bunker.

* * *

Your hand is on the back of Sam’s neck, small and familiar. The way you play with his hair and caress his skin makes him want to curl up and lay his head in your lap, and just let go. When your hand drops to your lap, he bites back a mournful sound. You can’t be touching him like that all the time, it’s just not physically possible. He’s being ridiculous.

Sam spends the rest of the drive to the bunker in silence. The surge of relief he feels when the building comes into sight is so strong that part of him is sure you can feel it, too.

“I’ll throw together some sandwiches for lunch,” you say as the group gets out of the car. “Sound good?”

“Hell, yeah,” Dean says with a grin. “And I’ll make dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sam carries both yours and his own duffel bags to the bedroom, sorting the dirty laundry and replacing the toiletries before plopping on the bed. Laying back, hands folded behind his head, he sits for a long while, lost in his thoughts. He thought he would be fine, that he’d be able to stave off those wants and needs, but now that memories of his time as Jess’s submissive have surfaced, he’s not so sure he’s strong enough to resist. That old craving has come back- the one he’s been fighting ever since her death twelve year ago.

He’s only succumbed to those urges twice over the years, when he knew Dean would be gone all night and he could sneak out to a local club without being caught. The first night, he let a girl dominate him, and she did a good job of it. The second night, it was a man, for the first time since he first entered the scene, and he’d forgotten how good it felt to be the bottom. Jess pegged him a couple times and he always loved it. Part of him wants to ask if you would do that for him, and he knows you would say yes, but that doesn’t mean you would enjoy it. He doesn’t want to ask you to do something you won’t enjoy.

“Sam?”

Your voice is soft and he looks up to see you standing in the open doorway, wearing a concerned look.

“Is everything okay?” you ask, crossing the room to sit beside him.

He forces a smile. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I’m just worried. You’ve been pretty quiet all day. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know.”

You reach over and take his big hand in your much, much smaller one. “Then tell me.”

Sam shakes his head. “I’m just tired. I’ll be better after a good night’s sleep.”

* * *

Sam does seem better in the morning. He comes into the kitchen, fresh from the shower after his morning run, and wraps his arms around you from behind.

“Coffee?” you ask, smiling up at him.

“Yes, please.”

You pour him a cup and turn in his arms to offer it to him. “I say we take a few days off from hunting. What do you think?”

Sam let’s go of you to take the cup. “I’m fine with that. What about Dean?”

“Haven’t seen him yet. He’s probably taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep in.”

“Probably.” Sam kisses you softly.

“Can you grab something from my room for me?” you ask. “Under the edge of my bed there’s a box of books. I want to put them on the shelf we cleared off in the library last week, but I can’t lift it.”

“I’ll get it,” he assures you.

He vanishes down the hall and you sit at the kitchen table, powering on your laptop and working your way through the pile of emails in your inbox. Long done with your cup of coffee, you suddenly realize that Sam never came back with the box of books.

Frowning, you put you cup in the sink and make your way down the hall to your room, pushing open the door and freezing at the sight before you- Sam on his knees by the bed with an open box in front of him. It’s not your box of books.

It’s your box of sex toys.

He has a paddle in his hands- the newest addition to your collection. It’s solid, made of a dark, polished wood, and provides a good original thunk followed by a sting. Sam looks up, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“‘M sorry,” he mumbles, “I shouldn’t have looked. This is your private stuff and I shouldn’t be looking through it.” he sets the paddle down and sits back, hands settling on his knees. The way his head drops leaves him in the textbook position of submissive. He looks perfect there, and a small tingle runs up your spine as he waits for your reaction.

“Do you need me to punish you?” you ask, letting your voice drop into your dominant tone.

Sam inhales sharply, but nods. “Yes, ma’am.” The way his voice husks from his lips brings a coil to your gut and confidence to your tone.

“Alright. Bring that box.”

You lead the way to your shared bedroom and watch as Sam sets the box at the end of the bed and straightens up, falling naturally into a presentation posture.

“Good boy,” you praise, closing and locking the bedroom door. “I want you to strip and bend over the bed.”

He’s quick to obey; such a natural sub. Watching appreciatively,  miles of golden muscles are revealed with each item of clothing he removes. When he’s standing in nothing but skin, he folds each item neatly, sets the pile aside, and bends over with his hands braced on the end of the mattress, feet spread wide to balance himself.

“Lovely,” you murmur, moving to his side. “Normally I would decide this for you, but because this is the first time for us, I’ll let you choose.” You lay your hand on his lower back. “Do you want your punishment like this, or over my lap?”

“Your lap,” Sam answers almost sheepishly.

Savoring the feel of his skin beneath your fingers, you stroke your hand over the curve of his ass, brushing the tips of your fingers over the silky skin of his perineum. His cock is already hard between his thighs, and the gentle contact brings a small shudder up his spine.

“I’m going to use my hand,” you say, rounding the bed to sit on the edge. “At least for this time. Over my lap, Sam.”

He moves quickly, draping his body over your thighs. You maneuver him so his cheek is pressed against the mattress and his ass is in the air. You can feel his erection against your thigh.

“Ten for getting into things that aren’t yours,” you tell him. “Count them for me.”

Sam startles when your hand comes down for the first time, but he counts. He tenses with each strike and you half expect him to squirm at least a little. You’re pleasantly surprised when he stays still. When you’re done, you’re surprised to find him on the verge of tears, and you quickly tug him up into a sitting position.

“What’s wrong?” you ask softly, cradling his face in your hands. “Was I too rough?” You held back, but you’ve never done any of this with Sam before. You don’t know his limits.

He shakes his head almost frantically. “No! You were perfect. I-I just really needed that.”

“Oh, Sam.” You pull his head down and press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here to give you what you need.”

“Can… can you just hold me right now?”

There’s a pink tint on his cheeks, and you kiss the beautiful hue.  “Of course. Come here.”

You scoot up to lean against the headboard and open your arms to him. Sam presses himself against your side, tucking his head under your chin. He’s still naked and aroused, but he clearly doesn’t mind.

Eventually, Sam gets back into a mindset where he can handle a conversation. He sits up, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I guess we should talk about his, huh?” he says with a sheepish smile.

“Do you want to get dressed first?” you ask.

“Not really, but I guess I should.”

“Just put on your boxers,” you suggest.

He smiles and accepts your suggestion, slipping into them before rejoining you on the bed, the two of you sitting cross-legged and facing one another.

“How long have you been involved in BDSM?” you inquire.

“I got into it with Jess,” Sam explains.

“Have you practiced recently?”

He shakes his head. “Not in a long time. I haven’t had a lot of opportunities.”

Understandable. “Do you want to do this with me?”

“I do.”

“We should draw up a contract, then.”

“Right now?”

“Better now than later. If we do it now, we can play after,” you wink.

Sam grins at the thought. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Get some paper and a pencil and we’ll get to work.”

The younger Winchester scrambles over to the desk, pulling a notepad and a pen from a drawer, returning to the bed and offering them to you.

Writing the contract takes most of the day. You take a break for lunch and Dean teases the two of you, but you ignore him. You’re in too good of a mood to mind him.

Finally, you finish the contract. Sam reads it over intently, putting his lawyer-know-how to good use. When he’s satisfied, Sam signs it, the look in his eye as he hands you the pen sending your heart racing. After you both sign it, Sam puts it in one of the desk drawers for safe keeping. Then he kneels by the bed, easily falling into the position.

“Can we start now?” he asks hopefully.

You move to sit on the edge of the bed and lean down to kiss him. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You stroke his hair. “I’m going to tie you up, like we talked about.”

A shiver runs through him. “Okay.”

“What’s your safe word?”

“Wendigo,” he answers without any hesitation.

“Take off your boxers and stand in a display position. I want to see what you know.”

Turns out Sam’s display position is a semi-military stance- feet shoulder width apart, back straight, fingers laced together behind his neck. His keeps his chin up, but his eyes down.

“I like this,” you tell him, circling. “This is good. Very good.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he says.

“You can drop your arms. Grab your wrists behind your back.” He obeys. “We’ll call this display two, okay? I don’t like having too many positions for you to remember, but I do want you to remember these two. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

You dig several bundles of rope from the box of toys. The rope is a plain hemp and one of your favorites, despite being more expensive than other ropes you’ve used.

“We’re going to do a simple tie tonight,” you explain. “Are you familiar with the frogtie?”

He shakes his head, soft hair gently spilling onto his strong features. “Jess and I never did much rope bondage.”

“That’s okay. I can teach you. Sit on the bed.”

Sam obeys. You set the rope beside him and lay him on his back. You bend each leg fully at the knee, heels against his ass, and bind them like that with knots just below his knee and above his ankle.

“This is the frogtie,” you tell him when the final knot is in place. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” he says, voice quiet. His legs have fallen open, everything on display and his cock is fully erect.

“Be specific, sweetheart.”

“I like the way the rope feels. It’s soft, but firm. Solid,” he bites his lip, thighs flexing as if he’s testing the strength of the material binding him. “I like it a lot.”

“I thought you would. We’re going to get you into your knees now, okay?”

You help Sam roll over and get his knees under him so he can kneel upright.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back in what’s known as a box tie. It’s not one of the most aesthetically pleasing ties, but it’s comfortable and serves its purpose.”

“Okay.”

The box tie involves Sam folding his arms behind his back, where you have him grip his opposite elbows until the ropes are in place. The simple tie has ropes passing around his upper arms and chest, above and below his pectorals, in addition to the ropes keeping his forearms together. These ropes keep him from wiggling free of the tie. The position keeps his back straight, but it’s much easier on his shoulders than an elbow together tie would be.

“How’s that?” you ask, moving to kneel in front of him. You gently push his hair back off his forehead, unable to keep yourself from admiring the picture he makes. You really need to do some more complex ties, maybe even a photo shoot. The rope looks so good against his skin.

“Good,” he answers. “Really good.”

“I’m going to touch you now,” you almost purr, watching him suck in a breath and give in.

Unable to resist, your hands seek out his biceps, feeling them flex for you. Moving to his shoulders and neck, you trace his Adam’s apple and down his chest, a soft noise sounding low in his throat when your fingertips brush over his nipples.

“You like that?” you say with a grin, repeating the action. When he bites his lip, you chuckle. “Oh, someone’s sensitive.” You tug carefully on one of his nipples, frowning when he bites back a moan. Gently pulling his lower lip from between his teeth, you tsk, “Don’t do that. I want to hear all the pretty sounds you  make.”

He nods shyly, gasping when you gently twist both nipples simultaneously. “Fuck,” he whines, shoving his chest forward into your touch.

“I’m going to use my mouth now.”

Your words are meant to keep him relaxed, ease him through your first scene, but his nod is almost desperate as you duck down to lick slowly over the small, pink peak. The sound he makes should be illegal.

“Mmm, it’s been awhile since someone’s done this for you, hasn’t it?”

“Uh-huh.” He’s panting above you, and when you look down, you can’t help but smirk at the fact that he’s already leaking precome against his thigh.

“Oh, baby, you really need this.” He whimpers in response and you kiss him softly. “I’ve got you now. It’s okay. Just let yourself feel it all, Sammy.”

His eyes have fallen shut, and any other time you would probably want him to keep them open, but not right now. It’s clearly been far too long since someone took care of Sam like this, and it’s probably a little over overwhelming. Paying close attention to his expressions and breathing, you let your hands drift lower on his body, palms running over his muscular thighs as you admire the man before you.

“You’re beautiful,” you awe. He blushes and shakes his head a little, and it’s like a knife in your heart. He doesn’t believe you. “I’ll convince you eventually,” you promise. “But for now…”

Slowly wrapping his cock with your hand, you grin  at the sharp inhale that earns you. The heaving of his chest quickens as you slowly stroke him, throwing in the little twist of the wrist you know drives him crazy. It’s been a long time since you jerked Sam off like this. He looks so good, head thrown back and mouth hanging open. You love the way his body responds to your touch- love knowing it’s you making him feel this good.

You know he’s getting close when his hips start to stutter, even with the ropes keeping him in place. He’s never been very vocal during sex, but he always makes the sexiest noises when he’s nearing orgasm, and now is no exception.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” you murmur, leaning in so you can speak directly into his ear while watching his cock in your hands. “That’s it. Come for me, baby. Let it go.”

He groans, a sound from somewhere deep in his chest, and his cock jerks in your hands. You’re not sure where to look- up at his blissed out expression or the ropes of cum spilling over your fist.

Sam’s body goes limp against yours and his head drops down against your shoulder.

“You were so good for me, Sam. So good,” you praise, pressing a kiss to his sweat beaded temple. “I’m going to get up now and get a washcloth so I can clean you up. Okay?”

“Okay,” he breathes quietly. He sounds exhausted and you’re not surprised. A scene always takes a lot out of a sub, especially when it’s been so long.

There’s always a washcloth on the edge of the sink, thank goodness. After washing your hands, you soak the cloth in warm water and return quickly to Sam’s side. He’s silent as you carefully clean him up, and you leave him once more to hang the cloth over the edge of the sink again.

“I’m going to untie you now. Don’t move unless I help you, though. I don’t want your muscles to cramp up.”

He nods sleepily and holds still while you undo each knot. Untying him is definitely faster than tying him up in the first place and in no time, you have him stretched out on his back on the bed, looking almost angelic with his hair fanned out against the pillows.

“Did I do good?” he mumbles, leaning into your hand where it cradles his cheek.

“You were amazing, Sam. How did I get so lucky?”

He blushes. “I’m the lucky one.”

“We’re both lucky, then. Will you be okay if I go get some water and food for you? I’ll be as fast as I can.”

“I’ll be okay. Just hurry.”

You kiss him slow and gentle. “I’ll be right back.”

Apparently your luck has run out, because Dean is in the kitchen. His lifts an eyebrow when he sees you.

“Where’s Sam?” he asks, dumping a can of soup into a pot.

“In our room,” you reply, quickly gathering the stuff you need for a peanut and banana sandwich, adding the jelly for yourself.

“Dare I ask what you’ve been up to today?” His surly tone pulls an eye roll from you.

“Dean, I love you, but what Sam and I get up to when you’re not around is between us. Got it?”

He chuckles. “Got it. But if you hurt him, I swear-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me. I’m aware.”

“Good. Don’t forget it.” he loops his arm around your shoulders and hugs you tight against his side. “Really, though. You’re good for him. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.”

You grin up at him. “Sam deserves to be happy, after everything he’s gone through.”

“Yeah, he does.” Dean nods at the sandwiches you’ve just finished. “You should probably feed him now.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Sam is sitting up against the headboard and he lights up when you enter the room with the food. He scoots over so you can sit beside him on the bed.

“Thank you,” he smiles, accepting the plate from you.

The two of you eat in a comfortable silence, shoulders pressed together, and when Sam is finished, he sets his plate on the nightstand and slides down to lay his head in your lap. You scarf down the rest of your sandwich so you have both hands free to pet his hair.

* * *

After that first night, your relationship develops quickly. You take turns picking an activity to try out in a scene, taking every opportunity to explore. Watching Sam fall in love with rope bondage is especially satisfying, so when you’re in a town near one of your favorite BDSM clubs, you take him out and show him off.

Sam is nervous upon entering the club, his big hand tight around your smaller on. He’s only ever gone to a few clubs, which he told you about during the drive over, and he’s never done anything like what he’s going to do tonight.

The bouncer, Aaron, greets you in a friendly manner. It’s been awhile since you were here last, but most of the staff still remembers you. Luckily, you were able to call ahead and reserve an area where you can tie Sam up the way you want to. In your bag you have your camera and lenses, along with extra batteries. Tonight you’re trying something new.

Amy, one of the hostesses, takes you to your reserved area. Everything you asked for is waiting for you, spread out on a table in front of a white curtain. A pulley system hangs from the ceiling.

“Ready?” you ask Sam, setting your bag on the table.

“As I’ll ever be,” he tells you, dipping his head shyly.

“Remember, you can safeword at any time. I may enjoy this a lot, but your comfort comes first.”

“I know.”

You pull him down into a soft kiss. “I want you to strip and get in display two, in the center of the area.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You get your camera set up while Sam carefully removes and folds his clothes, setting beside your bag on the table. When he’s naked, he moves to his appointed place and falls easily into the desired position. A small crowd is already gathering, watching the scene with budding curiosity. Sam looks nervous, but he doesn’t safeword.

The camera is placed on a tripod, pointing at Sam, and set to take a picture every minute. You’ve photographed him before- both in a sexual and nonsexual manner, so this isn’t anything unfamiliar. The difference comes in the form of the crowd and the bondage. You want him to see what you see, and you want others to see him and know that he’s yours.

Once the camera is in place, you get the first length of rope from the table. This tie is a complicated one that will take some time, but Dean’s not expecting you back anytime soon, and Sam is nothing if not patient. He is perfectly still as you loop and tie the ropes around his forearms, trapping them in a v behind his back. Then you have him kneel, his left side to the camera and the crowd.

The next part of the tie is more intricate and something Sam’s definitely never tried before. You loop the rope around the hook hanging from the pulley system, drawing his arms up and pushing his shoulders forward.

“What’s your nonverbal safeword?” you ask, securing the rope and adding a second one to the mix. The two weave together in a zig-zagged pattern before the free one falls across his shoulders.

Sam snaps his fingers, his quick obedience bringing a smile to your face as you pet his hair fondly before beginning the next section. The rope loops around his head, crossing and weaving into itself to create and intricate pattern of knots down the center of his forehead. It passes over his mouth a few times, gagging him, and wraps around his neck until the skin is no longer visible. You gather some of his hair in a makeshift ponytail and use it to disguise the final knot.

Standing back, you examine your handywork. Despite the awkward position, Sam is relaxed in the hold of the ropes. His cock is stirring under your intense gaze.

“Mmm, do you like this?” you murmur, kneeling in front of him. You run your fingers over his face, letting the tips catch a little on the ropes, before stroking down his chest. “You look so good for me, sweetheart. So beautiful. If only you could see their faces. They want you, Sam, but they know they can’t have you, because you’re mine, right?”

He can’t respond or even move his head to nod, but that’s alright. You’re not expecting a response. His abs clench when you trace patterns on them and his cock is definitely paying attention now. You work around it, sliding your hands across his hips and down his muscular thighs, continuing to skirt his cock until it’s at full mast, bobbing a little with every aborted twitch of his hips.

“Want me to touch you, baby boy?” you coo, hands on his sharp hip bones. “Want my hand on your cock?”

Sam makes a soft noise though the ropes, eyes pleading with you.

You wrap your hand around his erection, stroking slowly from base to tip. The slick movement elicits a groan and you watch enamored as his clouded eyes fall closed. He wants you to move faster, but you keep things slow, for now. You want to draw this out- remind him, and everyone watching, who he belongs to. The sounds he makes are slightly muffled, but still audible. You press a kiss to his collarbone before gently sinking your teeth into his skin to mark him, keeping a close watch on his expressions and an ear out for the sound of his fingers snapping. You won’t hesitate to stop the scene if it gets to be too much for him.

As is, Sam is verging on desperation. He’s struggling to hold his hips still and his chest is heaving. You’re keeping him right on the edge, not ready to let him go over just yet. Not until he’s whining low in his throat, tears welling up under his closed eyelids, and he’s leaking so much precum that it’s dripping onto the floor. Only then do you pick up the pace and do your best to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. His body tenses, his hips stuttering, and the sound he makes is absolutely sinful. You work him through the pleasure, bringing him down slowly.

“So perfect for me,” you praise as Sam goes limp in his bonds again, breathing heavily. “Absolutely perfect.” You press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

Sam practically melts into the ropes at those words and you wonder how long it’s been since someone last said that to him. You don’t let yourself think about that for long, though, as tears escape his closed eyes and catch on the ropes. Cradling his face in your hands, all you can do is whisper the words over and over in the hopes that maybe he’ll believe them.

* * *

The next scene is in the privacy of your shared room, and it’s Sam’s turn. You watch as he digs through the box of toys, obviously in search of something specific, a little surprised when he finds what he’s looking for.

“You’re sure?” you ask when he kneels at your feet, offering up your strap-on harness and the corresponding dildo.

“Yes,” he says firmly. “Please. I need this.”

You take the toy and harness from him. “Have you done this before?”

He nods eagerly. “Jess and I would do it, and one of the doms I went to over the years was a guy. It’s been awhile since I’ve taken more than my fingers, but I want you to fuck me tonight.”

The mental image of Sam fingering himself is almost too much for you to handle. That’s something you need to see.

“Strip and lay on your back on the bed,” you order.

Sam’s face lights up and you’re pretty sure he’s never undressed this fast. He hastily folds his clothes before practically jumping on the bed, watching you chuckle and set the toy and harness on the end of the bed so you can strip off your own clothes.

“I want to watch your prep yourself. I know there’s lube in your nightstand.”

He blushes, but gets the bottle, lays back and pulls his knees up. His cock is already hardening against his belly as he slicks his fingers and reaches down to circle the tips around his hole. His eyes lock on yours when he pushes the first finger in.

Sam is clearly experience with fingering himself because it doesn’t take nearly as long as you were expecting for him to be three fingers knuckle deep, squelching and curling in every way he loves. His head has fallen back onto the bed, eyes closed and mouth open. He looks stunning like this, lost in pleasuring himself.

You step into the harness and make sure every strap is comfortable situated. The dildo easily fits into it and while you don’t use it often (clearly), it’s one of your favorites. At the base is a small vibrating nub that presses perfectly against your clit, and you double check everything before crawling onto the bed. Sam gasps, eyes snapping open when your weight tilts the mattress and shifts his fingers inside himself.

“How are you feeling?” you ask, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“Please,” he whines. “Need you.”

“Mmm, you want my cock?” you husk, stroking the toy casually, loving the heated look in his eye when he nods. You shuffle up the bed so your hips are level with his face, holding the dildo in one hand. “I think you should earn it.”

Sam lifts his head and slowly licks the underside of the toy, gazing up at you through his lashes. If you were a guy, you’re pretty sure you would be cumming right now, as he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks. He bobs his head, looking like something out of a porno. The scene below you is almost too much; you can’t help but thread your fingers into his hair, more resting than pulling his head around.

“Good boy,” you murmur, gently pulling him off the toy. “Are you ready for this?”

He nods. “I’m ready. Please…”

You lean down and kiss him softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“I know.”

You work your way around so you’re kneeling between his thighs before taking his wrist in your hand and drawing his fingers out, admiring the way his hole clenches around empty air. He digs his fingers into the blanket, watching you intently as you lube and line up the strap-on.

Holding the dildo steady, you brace yourself against his pelvis and shift your weight forward. Sam groans low in his throat as you sink in, and the way he’s reacting has you torn between watching his face and the way his hole is opening up around the flesh colored silicone.

“Fuck, baby,” you gasp, rubbing a soothing hand against his pelvis. “How’s that feel?”

“Don’t stop,” he bites out. “Please.”

His erection is waning, so you curl your hand around it in a slow stroke. A choked off whine falls from his lips and he’s pushing his hips down against the toy in his ass. The movement grinds the base against your clit and makes you jerk, driving the strap-on deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moans, back arching.

He looks amazing like this. You can’t stop yourself from running your hands over his torso. His body is smooth and firm, his chest hair tickling your palms.

You curl your hands around his thighs and roll your hips, changing the angle slightly. The sound he makes tells you that you got it right. You smirk and repeat the movement. It’s been a long while since you topped like this, but the motions come back to you quickly. You set up a slow rhythm meant to drive Sam crazy. Judging by the noises falling from his lips, you’re succeeding.

Despite the pleasure, he gazes up at you with more love than you deserve. Knowing that this man- this fierce hunter, who has been to hell and back in every sense of the words- is willing to trust you with his body in this way? It’s too much.

“How did I get this lucky?” you ask, leaning over him, hands wandering over the tanned, muscular expanse of his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples and make him whine. “You’re gorgeous, Sam.”

He blushes, turning his face away.

“None of that,” you scold, taking his chin in your hands and forcing his eyes to yours. “I want to see your face while I fuck you. Got it?”

Sam nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

Your fingers are soon lost in his soft hair, laced behind his head to hold it up as your hips drive the toy into him. His eyes are almost black with lust, his mouth sinfully pink. You cup his jaw in one hand so you can run your thumb over the plush swell of his lower lip.

“Beautiful,” you breath, slowing the rhythm of your hips.

A few deep grinds into his prostate causel his cock to twitch between your stomachs and the press of the toy against your clit has you teetering on the edge. You let go of his head and sit back to look down at where his body is swallowing the dildo, bracing your hands on his hips. His balls are drawn up tight against his body and his dick is leaking a steady stream of precum onto his belly.

“Can you cum just like this?” you inquire, admiring the slick, puffy entrance clutching at your fake cock. You glance up to meet his gaze.

“I… Maybe? I’m close…” he looks so desperate, his fingers gripping at the blanket so tightly his knuckles turn white.

“I want you to try for me, sweetheart, but if you can’t, say ‘yellow.’”

Sam nods, uncurling one hand to reach for yours. Your fingers weave into his and you shift your body forward to pin your joined hands to the bed by his shoulder. You pick up the pace, making sure to rub across his sweet spot with every thrust. The sounds he makes are absolutely sinful- soft little whimpers and gasps that send sparks of heat down your spine.

Suddenly, Sam’s whole body tenses. His back arches and his free hand flies up to clutch at your shoulder, pulling you tight against his writhing body. His hole tightens so much you almost can’t move as his cock shoots long streaks of white across his stomach, but you press on regardless, milking the orgasm from him, not stopping until he whines about it being too much.

“That was amazing,” you praise once you’ve removed to harness. “Have you ever cum untouched before?”

Sam shakes his head, rolling to tuck himself against your side with his arm around your waist. “No, never.”

“I wonder what it’ll take to get you to do it again.”

He groans, but it’s immediately followed by a soft chuckle. “Not tonight.”

You smile and kiss the top of his head. “No, not tonight.” Laying back against the pillows, you sigh deeply. You laugh a little at something that comes to mind.

“What?” Sam asks, tilting his head to look up at you.

“To think we were afraid of scaring each other off with our kinky sides,” you smirk.

He grins. “Yeah, you’re way kinkier than I am.”

“Oh, no, I’m pretty sure that title goes to you.”

“I’m willing to fight you on this one.”

“Bring it on.”

“Well,” he starts slowly. “You have a thing for spanking me.”

“Oh, and you don’t?” you tease, poking his belly.

“You have a exhibition kink,” Sam retorts.

“You’re not doing so well, babe. I know you enjoyed that, too. What about your edging kink?”

“Hmm, there is that. But you have a thing for shibari.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Sam shrugs. He presses up against your side once more. “You have an object insertion kink. I remember you telling me when we first wrote up our contract.”

“How the hell do you remember that stuff?”

He grins. “I’m just that good.”

You pout, prompting Sam to stretch up and kiss you.

“You can prove how much kinkier I am tomorrow,” he assures you. “Promise.”

“Love you,” you murmur against his lips.

“Love you more.”


End file.
